bokunoheroacademiafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Make my story
'Make my story '(''рус. ''Напиши мою историю) — пятый по счёту опенинг и второй опенинг третьего сезона аниме-адаптации манги "Моя геройская академия". Текст Кандзи= I know what I have to do now It’s my life one and only 何千回も涙拭いても止めれないし 簡単な日々だと　期待はしてない Follow my way　悔しさまで連れて Follow my way　更に先を目指す 平凡より感動を謳歌して夢見たい I know what I have to do now こんなに沢山の人生がある中で 正解を見つけた Make my story 僕が唯一僕である為の 誓いの様な決意の様な想いと　いつも生きていたい きっといつか泣きそうな日は来る そんな時に振り返れば進める　道を作っていたい 何千回も何も知らないあいつらに 散々な言葉で頬を打たれてきた Have it your way ここまでの苦心は Have it your way 君にはわからない 成功より実際は失敗を連れてきて I know what I have to do now どんなに限界を追い越すと決めても ダメだった日々もある Make my story 口に出せず心で留めた 悲しさなんて沢山あって　自分まで疑いそうだった いつかきっと泣きそうになるくらい 人生において大事な日を　それでも探して生きていたい 百あった屈辱を一手で変える様な 日々が待つことだけ見てる こんなにたくさんの人生がある中で 正解は自分で見つけたい Make my story 大事な事ほど伝えるのは 少し怖いし苦手だけど　わかってていつも想っていた 僕が唯一僕である為の 何もかもが心にあって　消えずに僕を作っていた I know what I have to do now |-| Ромадзи= I know what I have to do now It's my life one and only Nanzenkai mo namida fuitemo yamerenaishi Kantan na hibi da to kitai wa shitenai Follow my way kuyashisa made tsurete Follow my way sara ni saki wo mezasu Heibon yori kandou wo ouka shite yumemitai I know what I have to do now Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de Seikai wo mitsuketa Make my story Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no Chikai no you na ketsui no you na omoi to itsumo ikiteitai Kitto itsuka nakisou na hi wa kuru Sonna toki ni furikaereba susumeru michi wo tsukutteitai Nanzenkai mo nanimo shiranai aitsura ni Sanzan na kotoba de hoho wo utarete kita Have it your way koko made no kushin wa Have it your way kimi ni wa wakaranai Seikou yori jissai wa shippai wo tsurete kite I know what I have to do now Donna ni genkai wo oikosu to kimetemo Dame datta hibi mo aru Make my story Kuchi ni dasezu kokoro de todometa Kanashisa nante takusan atte jibun made utagaisou datta Itsuka kitto nakisou ni naru kurai Jinsei ni oite daiji na hi wo sore demo sagashite ikiteitai Hyaku atta kutsujoku wo itte de kaeru you na Hibi ga matsu koto dake miteru Konna ni takusan no jinsei ga aru naka de Seikai wa jibun de mitsuketai Make my story Daiji na koto hodo tsutaeru no wa Sukoshi kowai shi nigate dakedo wakattete itsumo omotteita Boku ga yuiitsu boku de aru tame no Nanimokamo ga kokoro ni atte kiezu ni boku wo tsukutteita Персонажи в порядке появления # Изуку Мидория # Кацуки Бакуго # Шото Тодороки * снизу вверх: Коджи Кода, Кьёка Джиро, Минору Минета, Момо Яойорозу, Рикидо Сато, Ханта Серо, Юга Аояма, Денки Каминари # Тенья Иида # Очако Урарака # Тсую Асуи # Шота Аизава # Множество силуэтов учеников из других школ # Безымянный персонаж # Эйджиро Киришима # Мина Ашидо # Тошинори Яги # Инаса Йоараши * слева направо: Сейджи Шишикура, Нагамаса Мора, Кэми Уцушими * Неназванный преподаватель Шикецу * слева направо: Шиккуи Маккабе, Йо Шиндо, Итеджиро Тотеки, Татами Накагаме # Мезо Шоджи (на заднем плане) # Эми Фукукадо * слева направо: Химико Тога, Томура Шигараки, Твайс # Старатель # Косатка в окружении помощников # Фумикаге Токоями # Маширао Оджиро # Тору Хагакуре Видео Категория:Медиа Категория:Опенинги Категория:Аниме